


Defending Miles

by Antisociallilbrat



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Defending Jacob - William Landay, The Turning (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Self-Indulgent, Soulmates, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, shit show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisociallilbrat/pseuds/Antisociallilbrat
Summary: Jacob Barber was found innocent by the jury. His parents move him to a bordering school where he meets his soulmate. Things do not go as planned and people get hurt. Soulmate au with some internal homophobia and angst.
Relationships: Freddy Freeman (DCU)/Richie Tozier, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, miles fairchild/jacob barber, sydney novak/eleven | Jane Hopper
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love rare ships. Anyways this takes place in an AU where Jacob was tried and found innocent, and he is here. Minorish spoilers for defending Jacob. This fic is pure self indulgence.
> 
> How the soulmate thing works in this universe, when your soulmate marks or draws on their skin it appears on yours. This can start to happen at any point in someone's life, but typically in someone's late teens. When you meet your soulmate your connection becomes stronger and other things can develop, i.e. reading each other's thoughts or feeling each other's moods. 
> 
> Warnings: This fic will deal with heavy internalized homophobia and some deep rooted self esteem issues and self hatred, read at your own risk.

Jacob was tired. Tired of moving. Tired of changing schools every year. Tired of his parents acting like everything was “okay” that they were a “normal family”. Even though every interaction he has with his dad feels so forced and that his mother could barely stand to look at him. 

He was found INNOCENT but they still treat him like he was guilty. It’s ridiculous. He knows his mother still thinks he had something to do with Ben’s murder, and honestly he’s stop caring about how she feels towards him. Their relationship is ruined, there’s no fixing it no matter how many family therapy sessions they sit through.

His dad on the other hand is so much worse. His dad tries too hard to treat him like he’s just an ordinary teenager. Like he doesn’t know that Jacob gets off to murder porn or has dark fantasies about hurting people who’ve hurt him. He’s so fucking fake.

He can’t help but find himself hating them a little. He’s not a bad person and there’s nothing wrong him, he knows that, but they treat him like he’s just going to go on some damn killing rampage. Yes he has dark fantasies but he’s not a killer.

Jacob just sighs and rests his head on the car window, willing his mind to stop thinking. His parents are chatting idly in the front seats, trying to sound optimistic about their move.

Since the trial they’ve basically moved every year, the news of Jacob’s past following them wherever they go, preventing them from putting roots down as his dad would say. But this time was going to be different, at least that’s what his mom says. This time the school Jacob would be going to was some private boarding school, where Jacob would have to live at during the week. His mom must be thrilled at that idea, not having to look at her son most of the week.

Jacob is a little surprised they accepted him, all things considered. But apparently this school specializes in “troubled youth”. Jacob already hates it. He starts in two days on Monday and is supposed to start moving in tomorrow. Fucking great. 

He feels a prickling on his hand and looks down at it, watching a sketch of a spider being etched into the back of it. It’s his soulmate. And she must be bored again, Jacob has learned that when she's bored she tends to sketch all over herself, typically spiders and spider webs.

The corners of his lips twitch up and he thinks of what he’ll draw back later. Probably a snake or something along those lines. His soulmate and him never communicate with words, only drawings. He prefers it that way.

The drawings appeared about a year after the trial, and honestly he was surprised he even had a soul mate. He didn’t think someone like him was capable of it. He’s kept it from his parents, not really wanting them to learn about his soulmate. His dad likes to ask if any drawing has appeared on his skin, indications of his soulmate, while his mom never asks. She probably thinks he’s incapable of having one, like he himself used to think.

When he was little his parents used to tell him stories about when their soulmate connection appeared, when they were teenagers themselves. His dad would tell him that when he met his mom, he just knew that she was the person who had been leaving little encouraging notes on the back of his hand since he was fifteen. How he didn’t even have to verify it was her, just the BURST of overwhelming emotion he felt when he saw her. 

That’s something Jacob can’t really fathom. He knows one day he’ll meet his soulmate, and yes he’ll be happy to meet her, but he can’t imagine feeling love and happiness that strongly toward someone he’s just met.

He watches the spider on his hand start to be joined by a couple more, and a web start to form around them. He wonders idly if she’s gonna care about his trial. She shouldn’t and he knows any soulmate of his isn’t gonna be to sound of mind themselves so he doesn’t expect judgement from her.

“Look we’re here Jake”, his father breaks him from his thoughts.

Looking out the window he sees they have indeed arrived at their new home. Or at least his parents new home, he’s just a visitor here. He has no home.

Jacob wordlessly opens up the car door, making his way inside, ignoring any further comments from his dad.

—————————————————————

The next day comes too quickly and Jacob finds himself in a dorm, all his belongings still in their boxes, and waiting on his parents to finally leave so that he can start feeling out his new home. The headmaster is also there, giving him the stink eye already and Jacob already knows that he doesn’t like him.

“Now Mr. Flinch please don’t hesitate to call us if Jacob doesn’t seem like he is adjusting well. He tends not to tell us these things,” his father says. He hates it when he talks about Jacob like he’s not even in the room. His mother has been quiet today, seeing herself to take over the task to start unpacking his clothes with unnecessary care. 

“He’ll do just fine,” Mr. Flinch replies, and then when a pointed look at Jacob he adds, “as long he remembers to follow our rules.”

His dad lets out a slight chuckle, “Jake’s a good kid, you don’t have to worry about that.”

The headmaster who obviously knows about the trial just lets out a negative hum in response.

Jacob’s dad turns to him, “Now buddy remember to take your medication, I won’t be here to remind you. Set an alarm on your phone if you have too. Oh and be nice to your new therapist Ms. Otis okay?”

“Yeah sure.” As If therapy and meds are going to make him any more normal.

His dad seems satisfied with his answer. “Okay well your mom and I gotta get going, I love Jake. Call us tonight.” With that his dad is hugging him to which Jake half heartedly returns. Making his way out of Jake's new room, he turns to Jacob’s mom, “Laurie?”

She seems surprised to even be spoken to but quickly recovers, “love you sweetie,” and she kisses Jacob on the forehead. They both pretend her statement is true.

His parents finally leave leaving him with the headmaster. “Now look here boy, you will attend all of your afternoon therapy sessions. That is not up for debate. Keep your nose clean and you’ll do just fine.” The headmaster leaves him room as well before Jacob even has a chance to reply.

Sighing as he falls back on his bed, he takes in his new surroundings. The room is pretty decently sized, and he doesn’t have a roommate so there’s that. Jacob shudders at the idea of having to share his space with someone.

He has all his basic needs met, a desk, bed, dresser, and even a tv adorn his room. Thankfully his room also has a small bathroom attached. His parents didn’t skimp out when paying for his dorm. His dad probably out of desire to please him and his mom out of desire to want to keep him there.

Prickling starts up on his arm and he pulls his sleeve back to watch a spider web be etched across his forearm. Digging out a pen from his backpack on the desk, he starts to draw spiders on the web for his soulmate, something he knows she’ll appreciate. Smiling down as his forearm, he thinks about how he at least has this going for him.

—————————————————————

The next morning went pretty okay by Jacob’s standards. He was able to find his first two classes and no one seemed to pay him much attention, he sort of just blended in with the crowd. Even the teachers hardly acknowledged his new presence. Which was great for Jacob. And then lunch rolled around. 

He found himself awkwardly standing in the middle of the mess hall, gripping his tray as he looked for somewhere empty to sit. There was no such luck. His peers were everywhere, all bustled up together in their respective cliques, leaving Jacob with no home.

A table with a smaller group in the corner seems like his best option, if he doesn’t want to eat in the bathroom, but it seems too weird to just approach them. He also runs the risk of them recognizing him immediately, and out right rejecting him. His decision gets made for him though when a girl from the table looks up and makes eye contact with him, smiling. She waves him over and seeing no other option, Jacob comes. 

As he approaches the table he sees that she's sitting with one other girl and two boys, who sound like they're in a very heated debate over some game or whatever. The girl is still the only one who notices him, clearing her throat when he’s close enough. 

“Hi there, you looked a little lost,” she says. When she speaks the two boys and girl look up at Jacob, varying degrees of surprise and amusement displayed on their faces. 

Before Jacob has a chance to say anything, the boy with a brown bowl cut hair is speaking, “Run get out of here. If you sit with us you’ll be trapped forever.” He says it so seriously Jacob can’t tell if he's joking or not. The other girl, who has short ginger hair and sharp eyes, smacks him on the shoulder and both boys break out laughing. 

“Ignore Will, he’s just dumb.” The boy who must be Will lets out a “Hey!” before she continues, “I’m Jane, that’s Syd,” the other girl gives him a small smile, “and that’s Freddy.” Jacob finally takes in the other boy and notices that he has crouches resting against the table beside him. His eyes must linger on them too long because Jane speaks up again, “You’re welcome to join us if you want. You just can’t be a jerk.” 

Jane seems very smart, and what he can tell is very protective. They don’t seem to recognize him and deciding that sitting with them is better than sitting in the bathroom, he takes a seat besides Freddy. “I’m Jacob.”

“You’re the new kid right? Dorm room located on the second floor, room 109?” Freddy asks as if it’s completely normal to just where the person you just met is sleeping.

Jacob is about to ask how and WHY does he know that before Will talks, “Freddy you’re freaking him out stop it. Don’t let him creep you out, Freddy just knows things, he leaks random information,” the last part aimed at Jacob.

“Uh yeah I guess that’s me.” If Freddy knows anything else about Jacob he’s not letting on. 

“You know guys doesn’t he kinda look like Aiden?” Syd speaks for the first time since his arrival.

The other three look at him puzzledly and he’s not too sure how he’s supposed to be reacting to these looks. 

“Kinda, but like in the way Richie kinda looks Miles. Similar but not the same.” Jane says.  
Freddy laughs, “Those two idiots don’t look anything alike, I have no clue what you guys are talking about.”

“You only say that because you’re soulmates the trashmouth! They could be brothers!” Will exasperates. 

Syd and Jane are laughing now too, “Aiden will be happy to know that we’ve found his long lost brother. Speaking of them, where are the three dumbasses?” Syd asks. The more Jacob hears, the more he realizes this small friend group isn’t so small. They all seem okay so he’ll see where this goes. 

“They skipped this lunch period to go smoke, you know how they are.” Freddy answers. 

“They’re probably all stressed because Syd and I totally kicked their asses yesterday at COD,” Will fist bumps Syd. This catches Jacob’s attention.

“You guys play COD?”

“Uh who doesn’t?” Syd looks almost offended.

Jacob quickly recovers, “No, I play it too. I just haven’t had anyone to play with lately.”

Will slams his hand down on the table, “That's it! For the sake of Jacob we need to play COD marathon tonight at Freddy’s dorm. Yes your dorm, you have the biggest flat screen, you over privileged punk.”

“Over privileged? Dude I’m permanently crippled.”

The whole table is silent before they break down laughing. Jacob even finds himself smiling, maybe he can make it work with them.

The rest of the lunch period goes by with them mainly talking about video games, and Jacob’s moving and family. He artfully avoids talking about the trial, blaming the moving on his dad’s job. He also agrees to meet them at Freddy’s dorm later to play COD, something he finds himself excited for. He hasn’t felt excited for something in, fuck he doesn’t even remember when.

He does learn that Syd and Jane are actually soulmates, and that Aiden who they claim to be his long lost brother (“Seriously dude are you sure your dad didn’t have another kid?” Will asked him) has a soulmate named Debbie back home. Their friend Miles is the only one in their friend group waiting to find his. Will knows his is named Mike and he lives somewhere in Indiana, they just haven’t met yet. Jacob was surprised that Will actually communicated with his soulmate, them writing messages to each on their skin.

When asked about his, he sorta just brushed it off, explaining that they only draw pictures for each other. He showed them the colorful spider displayed on his hand, one that popped up earlier this morning. Syd and Jane share a weird look with each other but he doesn’t dwell on it too much, chalking it up to them just thinking the spider is strange. Before he knew lunch was over and he was heading to the rest of his classes of the day.

—————————————————————

Jacob makes through his next class with no problem, and is on to his last class of the day when he runs into a commotion. He really just wants to get through the rest of the day and his after school therapy appointment so that he can meet up with his new friends, so he really just wants to walk around whatever is going on in the middle of the hallway, but he gets stuck almost. He settles for pushing his way through the crowd.

Breaking through he sees that there’s actually a fight that has broken out and the kids are standing around recording it yelling stuff out at the four boys in the center. One of them looks surprisingly a lot like Jacob and he briefly wonders if he’s the Aiden guy. ‘Maybe Aiden’ has his arms pinned behind his back by some burly kid, nasty cut on his nose, and being forced to watch the other two boys. Jacob turns his attention to the other two boys and everything stops.

Right when he looks, the guy who is being pinned to the ground by the foot of the other kid, and getting his face beat in, makes eye contact with Jacob. He’s Jacob’s fucking soulmate. Jacob doesn’t even have to look at his hands, which are currently gripping on to his attacker's hand that has a grip on his school uniform, to know the same spider is drawn there. The name Miles rings in his ears, and even though Miles is still getting punched, his attention is only on Jacob. He knows too. 

Jacob wants to move, to help him and he doesn’t know why. Everything is screaming in his body to get in and help Miles. Miles who he feels the need to protect and finds himself wanting to spend everyday with. To love for eternity. To grow old with.

It's...it's too much. Jacob has never had a panic attack, but he knows one is creeping up on him. His soulmate is not supposed to be a boy. Every time Ben called him a fag, it can’t, it can’t be true. Jacob is not gay. He’s not. His soulmate can not be a fucking boy.

So instead of helping Miles, he turns on his heel and straight runs away, fighting every instinct in his body. When he gets to his dorm, he slams the door shut and finally breaks down. He’s a faggot and he hates himself. Jacob doesn’t leave the door for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: F-slur

Miles had always known his soulmate was someone like him. Someone who was misunderstood and a little fucked up in their own way. Someone who he could relate to. He was also aware his soulmate was a guy. There was no way they would be a girl, Miles has never once found himself attracted to them.

That being said, never in a million years would he think his soulmate to be Jacob fucking Barber. But there he was, looking down at him. Miles was still being punched in the face, but even that didn’t seem to matter when he was looking at him.

He had seen his face all over the news, he actually avidly watched Jacob’s trial. Watched Jacob look close to tears when being harassed by the journalist, and watched him look overjoyed after the jury declared him innocent. When his nanny had asked him during the summer why he was inside watching the news, watching Jacob, he could never give an answer. Kate probably just boiled it down to Miles being weird again, taking interest in another seemingly weird kid. Miles kinda just thought that too, but now? He realized he felt drawn to the trial because that was his soulmate.

So seeing Jacob, who he didn’t even know was now attending his God forsaken school, staring down at him, conflicting emotions displayed in his features, Miles was happy. Overjoyed really. His face was getting pounded on by Henry Bowers, Aiden was being held against his will by Patrick Hockstetter, but what did any of that compared to when he was looking into the face of his soulmate?

And then...then Jacob turned and ran away. He didn’t know what he was expecting, Jacob to jump in and help him? To yell for the teachers? Or maybe at the very least stick around to talk to Miles. Instead Jacob ran away.

Miles could only watch him disappear into the crowd as a teacher finally broke up the fight. Aiden pulled him to his feet, asking him questions that went unheard as Miles still stared at the spot where Jacob once stood.

\------------------------------------------------------

“Jacob been accused of murder Barber is your fucking soulmate?” Miles is in Freddy’s dorm, Richie lounging across his lap, with an incredulous look on his face.

“He was found innocent Chee,” Freddy is running his finger through Richie’s hair and Miles thinks of how gross and coupley they look. He then briefly wonders if him and Jacob will ever be like that.

“Yeah well, the guy still gives me the creeps!”

“You haven’t even met him. I have, and he seems perfectly fine...Just a little lost.”

Miles wasn’t too thrilled to find out the rest of his friends had already met Jacob at lunch, Jane inviting him over to their table. Maybe if he would’ve seen Jacob in a normal setting than his reaction would’ve been different. Maybe seeing his soulmate for the first time, getting his face beat, was just too much for him. Miles mentally curses Aiden for convincing him to go smoke with him and Richie instead of going to lunch.

Jane didn’t know who he was and no one else did either. Well except for Freddy and by default Richie. Freddy knows everything so therefore Richie does too.

Speaking of everyone else, they were on their way to Freddy’s dorm. Apparently they planned to play video games all night with Jacob, but Miles seriously doubted he would be attending. In fact it was almost strange, since seeing Jacob Miles has felt more connected to him than ever. It was almost a supernatural feeling. Miles didn’t know where Jacob’s dorm was but had a feeling that he got up and started walking, that his instincts would lead him straight to him.

“Don’t tell anyone. About any of it. Don’t tell them about his trial or that he’s my soulmate.” With a pointed look at Richie, Miles adds, “I mean it.”

Freddy just nods his head, and Richie, in dramatic Richie fashion, fails arms out with a huff. “Okay Miles. It’s not my fault your soulmate is a crazy person.”

\------------------------------------------------------

Everyone shows up to Freddy’s dorm, a little disappointed when Jacob doesn’t make an appearance. Freddy and Richie thankfully listen to Miles and don’t say anything concerning what they know.

Jacob isn’t the main point of conversation as Miles and Aiden recount being jumped by Henry and Patrick earlier in the day. Aiden over dramatizing every detail and Miles only adds comments when needed. He’s going to have one hell of black eye for a while and that should speak for itself. Miles and Aiden already make plans for getting back at them, spiders involved of course. Henry is a big pussy when it comes to them, the fucking coward.

Miles excuses himself early and starts walking down the hall absentmindedly, finding himself walking to a dorm room that is not his own. It’s Jacobs. He just knows it. The temptation to knock is there, to ask why he’d walk away. Or just to see him. It’s almost overwhelming how bad Miles simply wants to just _see_ him.

Instead he forces his feet to keep walking. Forces himself to go back to his dorm. When he gets there he looks at the spider he drew on his hand earlier. Angry red marks are on his skin, like someone tried to forcefully rub it off. His heart breaks just a little because he knows it wasn’t him. Did Jacob hate him? Was Miles really being rejected by his own soulmate?  
\------------------------------------------------------

His alarm goes off, waking Jacob up from a night of restless sleep. Groaning he shuts it off and looks at his phone. Messages from dad asking him why he missed his first therapy appointment and asking if he was okay. One message was also from an unknown number who said they were Freddy, checking in on Jacob. Guess Freddy really does know everything.

Jacob rolls over onto his back and stares up at the ceiling. He really really doesn’t want to attend class. He doesn’t want to run the risk of running into Miles, he doesn’t know how he would react. Lifting his hand up, he sees that the spider he tried to scrub away until his skin was raw yesterday had been removed. In fact everything had been removed. All of the fading pen marks were just gone, as if they had been purposely and much more delicately washed away.

This whole thing was just too much, Jacob wasn’t used to dealing with this much emotion. Is this how people with a normal emotional range feel all the time? It’s fucking exhausting. Instead of dwelling on it, Jacob forces himself to get up and get ready for class.

\------------------------------------------------------

Like yesterday his first two classes go by with an ease. Also like yesterday Jacob finds himself at a loss of what to do for lunch. He wants to go sit with the group he sat with yesterday, the same group that was nice enough to ask him to hang out after class and play video games. Even if he did bail on them.

He couldn’t though. Because sitting right in the middle of them was Miles, who hadn’t noticed Jacob yet. He could feel himself be pulled towards the boy with unruly hair, whose school uniform was thrown on with very obvious uncaring. If he sat with Miles, then everyone would know. Everyone would know that Jacob was a faggot, that there was something wrong with him.

Rationally he knew they wouldn’t care, there were other same sex couples in their group, but his brain wouldn’t let him think rational. All he could think about was all those times Ben had called him a fag in front everyone, the class laughing with him, laughing at Jacob.

Ben always said that Jacob was a freak because his eyes sometimes lingered on the boys in the gym locker room. That Jacob was always eyeing them like they were some piece of meat. That he probably went home and jerked one out to his male classmates.

Jacob’s eyes didn’t linger though! Or at least he thought they didn’t, he didn’t know anymore. He knows certainly he never ‘jerked one out’ to his male classmates.

When he did masturbate, it was always stories and pictures in the Cutterroom.com that got him off. Never to any person or gender in particular, just the situations. Jacob would like to think that if he had to picture someone, it was a woman. He didn’t know if that made it more messed up or not.

Jacob breaks himself from his thoughts and decides just to skip lunch, not caring that not eating was bad for his medication. He throws his lunch away and makes his way to the bathroom. His skin is overheating and he needs to splash some cold water on his face. He really doesn’t want to have another panic attack, and he can feel one creeping up the back of his throat.

\------------------------------------------------------

Miles spots him standing awkwardly in the middle of the lunchroom, desperately gripping his tray. He looks so lost, and his eyes are looking everywhere but at him. Miles watches him as he throws his lunch tray away and exits the lunchroom. Without a second thought, Miles is standing and following him out. His friends give him strange looks as he leaves without a word.

Miles finds him pretty quickly, hunched over the edge of the sink, water dripping down from his face. Jacob looks like he’s on the verge of a panic attack. He doesn’t notice that Miles has joined him in the thankfully empty bathroom.

Fuck, he didn’t think this through. What the hell is he supposed to do now? Jacob obviously hates him, which Miles didn’t even know was possible for someone to hate their soulmate. He doesn’t have to think about his next course of action for very long as Jacob looks up and makes eye contact with him, looking startled.

“Hey,” It’s lame but Miles doesn’t know what else to say. Jacob takes one look at Miles and then looks at the door. He can tell Jacob is gauging whether or not he can squeeze by Miles and make an escape. Miles moves so that he’s more in the way of the door and takes a step towards Jacob.

Jacob seems to subconsciously take a step back, his back hitting against the wall. “You liked my spiders,” Miles doesn’t know why he says it, just that he knows it's true. Jacob looks at him confused. He also looks like he wants to puke.

“You like my spiders,” Miles says again, taking another step towards Jacob, “I like the snakes you sometimes draw.”

Jacob remains silent, but at least now he’s looking Miles in the eyes, jaw clenched. “You can’t run away from me, okay?” It sounds like a threat, but Miles says it softly. God, Jacob looks so pretty, and Miles really wants to touch his cheek, see if his skin is as soft as it looks. His own soulmate all to himself.

Miles’s hand of its own accord starts to reach up to cradle Jacob’s face, and for a moment it looks like Jacob is going to let him. That is until Jacob brings his fist down across Mile’s already bruised face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think ! Thanks in advance for the comment fuel !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter; heavy use of the F-slur, descriptions of a mental break down, and internalized homophobia
> 
> This chapter took a lot of me to write

“What the fuck man?!”

_Shit oh shit oh shit oh shit_

Jacob still has his fist raised in the air, right where it made an impact on Miles’s face. He can’t believe he just did that, what the fuck is wrong with him? Who punches their soulmate in the face? It’s not Miles’s fault that he’s boy, not his fault that Jacob’s a faggot. He feels like shit and already regrets it. His throat is closing up and he’s already sweating, fuck.

Miles is leaning against the counter, holding his already bruised face, muttering incoherent curse words under his breath. God, looking at him makes him feel even worse. There’s no way Miles is gonna love him now. Wait, love? Jacob feels like he’s going to be sick.

Miles looks up at Jacob, his face has an indescribable expression on it, but he can make out a look of hurt underneath the curly haired boy’s eyes. They both know Miles isn’t hurting from the physical pain, but the emotional one of his soulmate socking him in the face. His trance breaks and Jacob runs into the stall to throw up, sputtering out stomach bile and his breakfast into the toilet.

The words “fuck up” and “faggot” are ringing through his head and he can’t get his brain to be quiet, he’s already crying. Why is he like this? Suddenly a presence joins him in the stall, Miles crouching down to rub circles into his back. He’s too overwhelmed to fight him off but can’t help but flinch under his touch, which he knows Miles is choosing to ignore.

“Get it out, come on. It’s okay. Try to breathe for me.”

It’s most certainly not okay, as Jacob is literally sobbing into a dirty toilet seat on just his second day of school. “Le-leave me alone,” he tries to croak out between dry heaves. At this point there’s nothing coming out but drool and he doesn’t have the emotional capacity in this moment to feel embarrassed. A part of him really wishes he didn’t even have a soulmate, he can’t handle this emotional toll of being a faggot.

“You punch me in the face and you’re the one who tells me to leave you alone? That’s some shitty way to meet your soulmate man,” Miles says jokingly, it’s obvious he’s trying to make light of their predicament.

Jacob’s heart just clenches and he lets out another pathetic sob. Miles’s hand tenses on his back and for a moment he thinks he’s about to pull him in for a hug. He doesn’t know if that’ll make the situation better or worse.

“You didn’t eat today,” there’s a brief pause, “that’s bad with your medication. That shit will make you feel like actual shit if you don’t eat properly with it.”

He wants to ask how Miles even knows he’s on meds, but he knows it has something to do with their stupid soulmate connection. Just like how he doesn’t even have to ask but he knows Miles enjoying horseback riding and cold rooms. It’s like random tidbits of information of his soulmate is just downloaded into his brain. Though he’s starting to suspect that maybe he knew things like this all along, even before he met Miles. He knows for a fact that Miles knows about the trial, but that is literally the least of his worries right now.

As a response, Jacob just kinda groans. He didn’t eat lunch and he has yet to stock up on food in his room, there’s nothing he can do now. At least his dry heaving has stopped but he’s still crying. He reaches over to grab some toilet paper, to wipe his mouth and blow his nose. He feels so pathetic.

“Come on. I keep food stashed in my room. You can find something to eat there.” Miles stands and starts to pull Jacob to his feet, and he just lets him. He’s too weak to put up much of a fight right now, dulling noting that Miles towers at least four inches over him.

He finds he’s actually thankful when Miles pulls his arm around his shoulder to support most of his weight. His legs are shaky and he doesn’t know if he’d be able to stand without his help. He ignores how now he can feel the supernatural warmth radiating between them.

“What about class?” he asks, his voice still hoarse, finally getting some control over his crying. He missed his last class yesterday because of Miles and it looks like he’s about to miss them again over the boy. He weakly thinks about how his dad won’t be happy.

Miles laughs and Jacob hates how much he likes the sound, “The teachers don’t give a fuck about us. As long as we’re not ruining their coffee highs they don’t even pay attention to us. They’ll probably even mark you as here.”

That's enough to quell any arguments on the tip of his tongue and he lets Miles guide him back to his dorm.

In no time they make it to his dorm, not having to fight a crowd of kids since lunch is still going on. He’s thankful for small miracles that they didn’t encounter anyone, he knows he looks like shit.

Miles’s dorm is a floor below his own and he unlocks it, pulling Jacob in with him. He sets Jacob down on his bed, and stands back and stares at him. There’s a furrow in his eyebrows and Jacob feels like he wants to shrink up under his intense stare.

“You got vomit on your uniform.” It’s a statement, not a question. He’s learning that Miles talks a lot like that. Stating simple truths.

This simple truth causes him to look down at himself for the first time since the bathroom and his nose scrunches in disgust. He’s right. There’s a mixture of bile and snot on his shirt and tie and he looks as gross as he feels. A truly filthy faggot.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize.” What else is he supposed to say?

Miles just shrugs and doesn’t seem bothered at all by the dirty state Jacob is in. He turns and heads to his closest, appearing to dig for something.

Jacob’s eyes stray from him and to look around him. He always tends to want to take his new surroundings in quickly. Miles’s dorm setup is a lot like his own. Three doors, one leading out, one to a bathroom, and one to the closet. A desk, bed, dresser, and a tv set pretty much in the same places as the ones in his room. There's a bookshelf overflowing and he can’t make out the authors. The room seems to be dosed in the color black unlike his dorm, black bedspread and dark posters on the wall. There’s guitar in the corner and Jacob finds himself inexplicably yearning to hear Miles’s play.

His attention back on the dresser, he actually stands and wobbles over to get a better look, starting to feel a little more calm. There’s a huge terrarium and he can’t tell what's in it, though he knows it’s a tarantula. There’s also a framed photo, the only framed photo in the room, of Miles and a young girl who shares his same mischievous glint in the eyes.

“I see you’ve met Aranea.” Miles is beside him now, looking at the terrarium, “She’s sleeping right now or I’d get her out.”

“Is that the spider you always draw?” The question comes tumbling out his mouth before he can stop it.

Miles is staring at him intensely now, a look of smitteness, “Yeah that’s her. She’s the second most important girl in my life,” He’s nodding towards the girl in the photo now, “right behind Fl-”

“Flora.”

He already knows that, just like he knows the two are closer than most siblings are. Miles is smiling at him now, and the violent words of “faggot” swirling around his head are momentarily turned down. Almost.

“Soulmate bond thing is fucking weird right?”

“Yeah you can say that.” That causes Miles to let out a laugh and for a moment Jacob lets himself be proud of being the one who caused it. He notices that Miles is holding a big black hoodie in one of his hands.

He notices Jacob’s gaze on the object in question and holds it out to him, “It’s for you to wear if you want. Unless you like wearing a school uniform with vomit splatters on it, who am I to judge?”

Not being someone who enjoys that type of thing, he takes the hoodie from him, and looks at him expectantly. He’s not changing in front him, his face is already heating up just at the thought.

Miles finally takes the hint and turns around, not before complaining, “Really? Come on. Oh, fine whatever.”

He takes his tie and button up shirt off, leaving him in just his white undershirt. He decides to take that off too since he’d sweat through it in the bathroom. The hoodie is all black with a white font on the front saying, “Silence,” in bulky letters. Pulling it on, it completely smothers him and it’s kind of embarrassing how much he likes the smell. Weed and undertones of a musky cologne, just like how Miles’s smells. He really is a faggot and he feels tears momentarily threatening to break over again.

Instead he just says, “Okay you can look now.”

Miles turns around and with one look at Jacob he’s smiling his too big smile again. “It completely covers you, it’s cute.”

His face is heating up and he doesn't look Miles in the eye anymore. The first pulses of a headache vibrate in his head, no doubt a symptom from not eating and how emotional he got earlier. Would his mom believe him if he said he’s had two breakdowns in two days? Or is that too human of him for her to accept?

Seeming to remember the exact reason he brought Jacob here, Miles walks over to his desk and pulls out a bag of potato chips and Nutter Butters. “Here, it’s junk food but it’ll be better than nothing on your stomach. And you need to drink water too.” He goes to the minifridge to pull out two cold water bottles.

Miles sits on his bed and looks up at him when he’s made no move to join him, still standing awkwardly by the dresser. “You gonna just stand there or what? Come eat, Jacob.”

He hesitatingly makes his way to the bed, sitting as far as he can from Miles, grabbing a Nutter Butter. The sugar tastes good and hopefully it’ll help fight his growing headache.

“Those are your favorite right?”

Jacob merely shakes his head, he really doesn’t feel like small talk right now. Small talk will lead to them talking about the fact that they’re soulmates and ‘destined to be together’ and that’s a conversation he doesn’t feel like he’s in the right headspace for.

“It’s amusing. I don’t like them but the nanny sent me some in my last care package from home. I was gonna throw them out but something told me to think better of it.”

God, please don’t bring up the soulmate thing, is the only Jacob can think right now.

That must show on Jacob’s face because the next thing Miles says is, “Look man, I don’t understand your issue, and I’m not going to pretend to. All I know is that I met my soulmate and you fucking punched me in the face. We need to talk about this eventually because we can always go get unlinked.” He’s staring at Jacob, trying to read him, “But we don’t have to talk about it right now. But we will, you can’t avoid it.” There’s evident irritation in his voice.

_Unlinked._

He was so caught up in the idea of him being his worst fear, a faggot, that he completely forgot about that. Being unlinked from your soulmate is so taboo and it hardly happens, most soulmates are truly perfect for each other. But in cases where a soulmate is abusive or a criminal or just because the universe fucked and made two people who should be soulmates, soulmates, you can get unlinked. It’s a difficult medical process that requires pills and can take a year to fully work, but once done you feel no romantic or sexual desire towards your soulmate. The downside is you don’t feel that towards anyone so people who get unlinked tend to live a lonely life. Would Jacob rather be lonely then be gay? He’s not sure.

“Okay. We will talk about it. Eventually.”

Miles perks up a little bit, “Cool.”

An awkward silence starts to feel the room and he thinks he can hear his own heart beating. The need to break the silence gets to Jacob first, “I have a therapist appointment after classes, I should go and head back to my dorm. My dad will be upset if I miss it again.”

“Because you locked yourself in your dorm yesterday. That’s why you missed it.” Jacob winces. “Yeah, you don’t want to miss it again.” He’s silent for a moment, “Do you want to come over after class tomorrow to play COD? I have it here and I know you missed hanging out with everyone because of me yesterday.” He sounds almost apologetic and Jacob hates it.

That leads him to what he says next, “Okay, that sounds good. I’d like that.” If Miles is his soulmate, he’s gotta get used to the _guy._

Jacob gets off the bed and grabs his dirty top half of his school uniform, going to take off Miles’s hoodie.

“Don’t. Leave it on, I’ll get it back tomorrow.” He stops him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, and like I said, you look cute in it.”

He’s blushing so he looks down at his feet.

“Hey by the way, Freddy and Richie know about us. They’re not gonna say anything, I’ve dealt with it. Just didn’t want you to be blindsided.”

Fucking great. He wants to ask how they know and he also wants to freak out over them knowing he’s a dirty fag. There’s no time really for either of those things so he puts it in the ‘deal with later’ file. “Thanks for letting me know.”

Going to the door his hand hesitates on the doorknob and looks back at Miles. He’s laid out on the bed now and he himself looks exhausted. And sad. Miles doesn’t see Jacob looking at him, he’s staring up at the ceiling, and he looks so fucking sad. Tears are stinging at the corner of Jacob’s eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He barely registers he’s said it and Miles looks at him confused.

Jacob bolts from the room before he has a chance to say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! I actually cried writing to first half of this chapter :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading ! Feedback always welcome


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh who asked for a completely out of character Jacob??  
> Okay he's not completely out of character, but I'm still not happy with how this turned out  
> I'm allowing myself a little leniency sense this is a soulmate AU soo...  
> Anyways, Update!
> 
> *Heavy use of F-slur and internalized homophobia*
> 
> NOT BETA READ

Jacob felt very, _very_ , royally annoyed.

In the span of a day (an afternoon really) he had met and _punched_ his soulmate in the face, had a panic attack so severe is caused him to dry heave, had his soulmate practically carry him back to his dorm so he could take care of him, and before leaving said soulmate’s dorm; Jacob had managed to make him sad enough to bring up unlinking. 

So it’s safe to say, all he really wants in this moment, is to fucking sleep. To wake up and start over again tomorrow. Who cares if it's only four in the afternoon? He feels so emotionally exhausted that he’s pretty sure he’ll sleep till morning anyways.

But instead, here he is, in a tiny cramped office on a very uncomfortable purple couch that smells like his grandma’s house, across from a lady who’s supposed to be his therapist, but could easily pass as a rejected eighties hippie.

To make matters even more annoying, this is their first session and she sounds exactly like _Dr. Vogel_. That stupid therapist he had to deal with during the trial. God did he hate her, and all reminders of her.

There’s nothing fucking wrong with Jacob besides the fact that he’s a fucking faggot like Ben always said he was, something Ms. fucking Otis can’t seem to comprehend. And that he likes murder porn, but let's be honest, that's the least of his concerns right now.

“Now Jacob, are you sure your soulmate being a boy is the only reason you’re unsure of him?” She asks, peering up from behind her big bright blue glasses, pen and notebook in her hands.

For what it’s worth, she seemed to know exactly what to ask to get him talking. Walking in, he had no intention of speaking about Miles or anything about his soulmate. But, thirty minutes in, she had gotten to him open up like a can or worms, spilling everything that has happened since he’s gotten to this school concerning Miles.

He thought for a moment before deciding to answer. Yes his soulmate being a guy was an issue. Right? The thing is though, even before finding out who his soulmate was, Jacob was nervous of all the emotions that went into meeting them. He was scared that he wasn’t going to be able to feel them, that there was something truly wrong with him. That he was going to have to spend his whole life faking the intense, immediate love people feel for their soulmates.

The smell of weed and musky cologne from the hoodie he was still wearing, reminds that _he did feel that love._ Yes, he didn’t understand it. Yes, he ran when he first saw Miles. Yes. he did punch Miles. But there was no denying it, Jacob loves him. It doesn’t make any sense, and in fact it’s completely irrational and out of character for him, but he just wants Miles. There’s nothing wrong with him. He met his soulmate, and like everyone else, he fell in love with them immediately.

Ms. Otis clears her throat, reminding him that he has yet to answer her question.

Shaking his thoughts, “It actually is just that. I’m scared, I’m scared of what people are going to say when they find out I’m really a faggot.” It feels so strange to be honest with this woman he just met, but who else is he going to tell? 

She didn’t even flinch at his use of the slur, “And who exactly are you scared of thinking that?”

“I don’t know. Just people.”

“Now Jacob, you have to be more specific than that.” She’s leaning forward in her chair now, really looking at him as if the answer is on his face.

He has to swallow the lump he didn’t realize was forming in his throat, “My parents I guess.” It was true, he put them through so much with the trial, the information coming to light that he was being bullied and being called a faggot was not something his dad handled very well. It upset him, and how would he feel if he found those accusations were all true? 

“Now Jacob, it seems like your parents love you very much. Please tell me one logical reason that you think they’d judge for the gender of your soulmate? They know you have no choice when it comes to that.” Yeah, of course, it sounds all simple when she says it. 

“He just wouldn’t want a faggot for a son, I just know.” His annoyance seeps into his tone, but he doesn’t really care.

“So your concern is only for what your father thinks of you?”

Dammit.

He chooses to stay silent and finds great interest in the motivation pictures behind her graying head, avoiding eye contact. 

“Jacob.”

She even has the stupid ironic poster of a cat hanging in a tree, of fucking course.

“Jacob!” 

Okay that startles him. His attention is back to her, who despite her small outburst, is still composed. She’s still looking at him expectantly, still waiting on her answer.

“I’m not sure how he’s going to react. I, I, already put him through so much with the trial. I don’t want to risk disappointing him more.” Damn her and her ability to get him to speak. 

“Well, in my professional opinion, I don’t believe he’ll be disappointed in you Jacob. In fact, these experiences you’re facing with your soulmate, they make you human. And with your history, I believe he’ll actually be proud. It’s at least worth a conversation don’t you think?” 

Jacob’s thankful when she doesn’t bring up his mom. And annoyed she’s making valid points.

“Yeah, I guess.” Maybe telling his dad won’t be the worst thing. 

—————————————————————

Despite what his therapist and him talked about, Jacob can’t bring himself to tell his dad when his calls that night.

Instead, he lies and gives him what sounds like a basic rundown of his school days. (Even though he’s yet to complete one, Miles was right, the teachers didn’t care and didn’t report him missing.)

Once he was off the phone with his dad, Miles had texted him telling him to come eat lunch with him and his group of friends tomorrow. He barely managed to type out ‘okay’ before he passed out against his pillow. Emotions are too exhausting. 

—————————————————————

The first two classes of the day pass by quickly, the chill of anxiety creeping up on him as he walks towards the lunchroom.

He was so tired last night he didn’t even think of exactly how Miles had gotten his number. When he texted and asked this morning, Miles had clarified that Freddy had given him Jacob’s number. Neither of them were too sure how Freddy had Jacob’s number in the first place. Miles and him also agreed to just play it off like they were first meeting each other. Miles had told Jacob that they don’t have to tell anyone about their soulmate connection until he was ready. If he was ever ready. Jacob was thankful for that even though he knew it was killing Miles.

After making his way through the lunch line (going to a private school did have its perks, they were serving some sort of fancy soup and salad), he slowly made his way to their lunch table. 

The table seemed to be engrossed in their own discussion, Will practically shouting at Aiden over what sounded like a video game. Syd and Jane are sitting next together and he can tell they’re holding hands under the table, something he smiles at. Richie and Freddy on the other hand are much more open with their affection, Richie basically having dragged Freddy into his lap, Richie’s chin tucked over Freddy’s shoulder as he yells with Will at Aiden. 

Miles is sitting next to Aiden, the seat on his other side vacant. He of course, is the first one to notice Jacob approaching. He immediately smiles up at him and Jacob can feel a blush rising in his cheeks.

Before he can say anything, Aiden has also noticed his arrival.

“What the fuck man?”

Jacob’s eyes immediately snap over to him, worried that for some reason there’s about to be some confrontation. He has done anything wrong against Aiden, so why would he be angry with him? It seems like Jacob can manage just to piss people just by existing though.

The anxiety is back and it doesn’t help that everyone at the table is looking at him now.

Jacob is staring at Aiden, expecting him to cuss him out. Instead he’s surprised when Aiden says, “When you fuckers had said you guys found my doppleganger, I didn’t think you actually fucking meant it.” 

The table breaks out laughing and Jacob feels a little at ease. 

“Oh please! You guys just as much the same as me and Miles do!” Richie playfully directs at Jacob, missing Miles’s pointed glare in his direction. 

“But you guys do look alike!”

“Shut up Will.” It’s the first time Miles has spoken. It’s directed at Will but his eyes are solely on for Jacob.

“Miles be nice to Will, he’s fragile.” Will makes a squawk at Jane’s comment, to which she ignores before continuing, “Come sit down Jacob. Come meet Miles and Aiden.” Jane is smiling at him and he’s appreciative for her kindness.

He takes his seat in the only empty chair, which was next to Miles. Who is very obviously trying to hide his smirk, and failing.

“This is Miles, and the asshole that looks like you is Aiden,” Jane supplies, still smiling.

Aiden doesn’t hear her comment as he, Richie, Will, and Syd are back in a very heated discussion over COD. 

Essentially being forced to look at Miles now, he looks up at him, muttering out a “Hello.”

Miles for his part is looking at him with a pointed tooth smirk. “Hey Jacob.”

A blush quickly heats up his face, something Jane doesn’t notice before she joins the other’s conversation (taking her girlfriend’s side of course) and neither of them see Freddy’s knowing look. The information that Richie and Freddy know of their predicament momentarily slipping his mind. 

When the other’s attention is finally off of them, Miles talks to him with a hushed voice laced with curiosity, “where’s my hoodie?”

The blush that barely has dissipated comes back in full force, being reminded that he  _ slept in it _ last night. It was too comforting for him to take it off last night, the smell of Miles lulling him to sleep. Not that he’s going to admit it.

“It’s in my dorm room.”

“Cool, maybe I can come get it after classes? If you’re up to it, maybe we can even hang out a little?” Miles seems confident, the way he’s smirking, but his eyes seem anxious. Like he’s afraid Jacob is going to reject his proposal for hanging out. Not that Jacob has done anything to prove him otherwise. 

This breaks his heart a little. “Yeah, that sounds cool.”

Miles is confidently smiling at him now, before his brows furrow. He nudges Jacob’s tray towards him, “Make sure you eat okay?”

God will the blush on his face ever fucking leave?

Jacob nods and is about to take his first bite of salad before Aiden’s voice cuts him off, “Hey handsome look alike, you coming over to Freddy’s tonight for COD? We can do a battle of the dopplegangers!” 

“Me and Miles and would obviously win dumbass!” Richie argues. 

“Yeah okay sure Tozier.” Aiden bites back. He’s looking back at Jacob expectantly.

Miles speaks for him, “I already told Jacob that I’d help him catch up on classes after school.” He’s looking at Jacob, “Coming halfway through the year sucks ass doesn’t it?”

Bless Miles.

“Yeah it sorta does,” he nods his head in agreement. To which Aiden groans, frustrated.

“Fine whatever. Didn’t know you two were already so close. Are we still meeting up to smoke later tonight?”

“Yeah asshole. If Richie doesn’t smoke it all before we get there.”

Richie is dragged out of the conversation he was having with others when he hears that, “Hey! Syd helped! Don’t completely blame the trashmouth!”

Freddy chuckles as he kisses Richie’s cheek, Syd shrugging her shoulders completely guiltless. This group of friends seems so strange, and Jacob already sorta feels like he belongs here. They’re all outcasts, just like him.

Freddy speaks next, sending the group into another roar of laughter, “Okay guys leave Rich alone. Besides, is no one going to address the words ‘Mike’s property’ written across Will’s arm?”

Will squeals and hurries to cover his arm, causing all hell to break loose at their table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the lunch room scene killed me to write and that's why this update took forever whoops. Also because this is my least popular series.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I hate this ending but for me I needed to end this. I hate unfinished work and I know no one will probably read this so this is more for me. But, lets get this over with.

_ Shit shit shit shit _

Miles would like to consider himself a very laid back type of guy, there's not a lot that would cause him to stress out.

But the fact that his soulmate (who he’s not even sure likes him very much), he is going over to his room for some alone time, it’s got him a little on edge to say the least. Which he solves by smoking a joint with Aiden before making his way to Jacob’s room.

The high only seems to intensify his weird soulmate connection as he knows like before which room Jacob is in and he just  _ knows _ that Jacob is on the other side of the door feeling just as anxious as he is. Or well, was.

He has to stop himself from just walking in, reminding himself to knock. It feels almost natural just to barge right in. 

And so he knocks. He hears rustling from behind the door before the door is open before Jacob opens it. There’s a small smile on his face that tugs at Miles’s heartstrings. It drops the moment Miles smiles back, moving aside to let him in. There’s a blush high on his cheeks that he can see even though Jacob is staring at the ground.

He shakes it off as he walks in, their relationship is on shaky ice and the fear that Jacob will want to unlink looms over his head. 

The room is still boxed away, Jacob has only been at the school for a week so the room is devoid of any of his personality. Which was something that Miles was still trying to figure out. It feels like he knows everything about him and yet nothing at all. 

Feeling a little awkward despite his high, he sits on the only chair available in the room, Jacob’s desk chair. Jacob takes a seat across from him on his bed and the silence over the two is deafening. 

He’s worrying that Jacob is regretting agreeing to hang out when Jacob breaks the silence. 

“I don’t want to be unlinked. I wanted to clarify that.”

Jacob is looking at him with some new found confidence, daring him to question his decision. Fuck though if that doesn’t take Miles by surprise. 

“Uh yeah man, me too.” Jacob is looking at him like he expects him to say something else, so he adds on, “What made you change your mind?” He was under the impression that Jacob was considering unlinking, though he’s happy that that doesn’t loom over his head anymore. He loves Jacob, it’s that soulmate pull that draws him to him.

Jacob looks mildly uncomfortable and Miles wonders if that was the wrong thing to ask before he answers, “I talked to my therapist, and she actually had some good advice.”

“That’s cool.” The awkward silence returns. Since Jacob apparently doesn’t want to be unlinked, he figures now is a better time than never to ask, “What’s your problem with being gay by the way?”

Jacob doesn’t meet eye contact and he almost looks ashamed. Miles regrets asking immediately. He moves to sit next to him, cautiously moving to put an arm around him, surprised when Jacob doesn’t jerk away. “Hey forget I asked man, I was just trying to understand, that’s all.”

He hears a sniffle from Jacob and now he really feels like shit. He can feel the pain radiating from him, feel the anxiety that emits from him through their soulmate connection. Jacob is filled with all kinds of surprise right now as he actually answers the question.

“No it’s okay. I want you to understand,” Jacob proceeds to completely unload everything. About how he called Fag at his old school, about how he was bullied. How he didn’t want the things those kids called him to be true. Each recounting has Miles squeezing him tighter, eventually just pulling him into a hug. He relishes the fact that he’s finally being allowed to hug his soulmate. How he wishes he was there when Jacob was bullied, how he wishes he could’ve done something.

Jacob even recounts the trial, the hell he went through with that. How his mom still won’t look at him, how his dad tries too hard now. How they’ve moved constantly and how they sent him to this hell school.

“I’m sorry I punched you, I really am.” Miles keeps expecting Jacob to cry like he did that one in the bathroom, but instead he just looks drained. Like he needs a nap for the next couple of weeks. “I guess I was just working stuff out.”

“Yeah, with your fist colliding with my face.” It’s a joke, a bad joke, but a joke. It pays off as it gets a small laugh out of Jacob, making his heart sore. 

“Shut up Miles.” He actually leans his head on Miles’s shoulder so there’s a victory.

“So what now?"

“What do you mean?”

Miles looks down at him, feels the relief that courses through him now that he's explained himself. He’s adorable. God, Miles feels himself turning into a sap already, and he doesn’t hate it.

He brushes some hair out of Jacob’s eyes, “I mean, do you get to be my soulmate now?”

\-------------------------------------------------------

The question should scare him, it does still scare him. But looking up at Miles, who still looks timid, like Jacob is still going to reject him, he knows without a doubt that Miles is his person.

“If you still want me to be, yes.”

Miles is smiling at him, looking at him with such adoration. Jacob doesn’t have to second guess his next action, he can be safe here with Miles. He reaches up to kiss him.

He stills, seemingly surprised by Jacob’s actions, before kissing him back. It’s both of theirs first kiss, and it’s like how all first kisses go. Full of teeth and no coordination. But it’s absolutely perfect. They bump each other’s noses causing them to laugh.

This has been the longest fucking week of his life. He needs a nap.

“Good, I can fucking finally rub it in Aiden’s face that my soulmate is here while his lives across the fucking country.”

“Miles be nice.”

This causes him to roll his eyes, “I feel like that’s going to be your new catchphrase.”

“Then don’t make me say it. Be nice.” He’s not really annoyed but he puts on a faux annoyance.

Miles just kisses it off his face and Jacob grumpily mumbles through it. Miles falls back on his bed, pulling Jacob with him. Which is a bad idea because now Jacob is dangerously comfortable, and all the exhaustion from this week is starting to catch up with him. Miles has started to run his finger through his hair and he really wants to sleep.

There’s one thing that passes through his mind that prevents him from completely falling asleep, “I think I want you to come home with me this weekend, come meet my parents.” He imagines the look of disbelief that his mom will have when he introduces his  _ soulmate _ to her. He kinda can’t wait to knock her down a peg.

Miles kisses the top of his head, “Yes of course. You have to come meet Flora the next weekend.”

“That’ll be nice.” He’s pretty sure that Miles mouths ‘I love you’, against his hairline, and he’s ready to tell Miles the same, but the war with sleep finally wins out. Maybe tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God both characters became completely ooc and I hate this. Maybe I will reattempt this fic later, but no promises. At least it's finished. If you actually read this, I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the comment fuel !


End file.
